Magical Girl, Deathly Boy
by chilly47penguin
Summary: One simple action, one thought can shape your future. "I think Karma is mad at you right now. You seem to be haveing a crap day." Love is something that can heal and tear you up in the same moment. "A day like this? Nah, this is far from my worst days. My worst days are something that no detiy can conceive." A magical girl learns to let her heart be mended by a deathly boy.


**This was written about a year and a half ago, so pardon if there are any mistakes- but please do tell if there are. However, I do not plan on proceeding with this idea as I had no plan and am not one to write extensive amouts of literature on one idea. That being said, I might attempt on doing so, though no promises, but I felt I must let other eyes see this as it would just collect dust in my writting folder.**

 **I do not own anything.**

 **Magical Girl, Deathly Boy**

 _ **" Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."**_

 _ **Oscar Wilde**_

Hi, my name is Luna Willowtree. Exciting, I know. However, I had no time to fuss over such things; like trying to start anew in a small town called Forks after some mishaps in my old town. Had to move in with my uncle Charlie as I mucked up pretty badly at my old school, but at least I had somewhere to go where I was welcomed as uncle Charlie was the only one to really care and understand me. Anyway, thats enough for now, I should really get started.

Let me tell you a tale about a magical girl who found her heart stolen by a deathly boy...

"SCREEEEECH!" That, my dear readers, was what I heard when my alarm went off as it was a devil in disguise trying to make my life miserable in the early hours of morning at 6:00.

I abused my alarm clock multiple times until it stopped producing that gastly noise from wherever it came from in hell, then briskly sorted out myself in the bathroom.

Humming, I twirled barefoot around the bathroom as I brushed my teeth and washed my face after I tied my tresses up out the way. After spashing water on my face, I put on my clothes in the artifical light that reflected off the bleached blue tiles, which reminded me of the hospital the lock on the door, I snatched the light switch to pull It, making that satisfying ping sound as it clicks on and off.

I glanced in the dest mirror as I nabbed the rest of my school equipment for my first day. My jejune pine mirror showed my dark, wavy brown hair that was in a top knot that was perched on a bare face.

Really, I didn't have time to fool around and fiddle with such trivial things as makeup, I was only going to take it off later, so why should I have bothered?

I looked at my murkey green eyes that were framed by black chunky glasses, then inspected the rest of myself. I wore a black long top with grey skinny jeans and, of course, my wonderful, spectacular, fabulous burgundy Doc Martins. You can tell I loved them dearly.

Slowly, I twisted around to my door with an acclaimed smile as I bound downstairs to the kitchen, gliding my hand over the thickly applied white paint on the banister, then swifly plucked my coat off the end of it.

I promptly grabbed my breakfast of a seed mix and Moroccan couscous. Weird, I know, I had been told on more than one occasion and for more than one reason. As I stuffed my food in my black pea coat, I waved goodbye to unlce Charlie while he got ready to work another day as chief of police in Forks .

He twisted his shirt cuff with his fingers when he spotted me, taking a deep brethe, his mouth fluttering with unspoken words rolling in his mind. Clearing his throat, he finally decided what he was going to say to me.

"Bye Luna, have a nice day. I got to stay on until seven, so there's left over pizza if you want it...Uh, well yeah, bye." I thanked him while smiling and shaking my head a bit. He had his own way of showing his feelings to people, but it was nice to know he a least cared for me, at least someone did.

I headed out in the cloudy morning with my boots crunching the chalkish grey stones to my cream bike on the wooden fence, proped there, waiting to take me to school. I unlocked the chain, then swiftly pushed off and hooked my leg over to sit on the seat as I traveled leisurely down past houses, shops, and children to greet my first day at highschool.

I mulled over thoughts about getting a Yamaha r1 motocycle in white as I really needed a vehicle to get around, a bike is ok for so long, but I always wanted a motocycle and I knew a place that did them secondhand around here. I could afford it as I had money left over from a pervious job, moreover, I got one at the diner uncle Charlie aways went to.

I swerved through the gates to the bike area to lock up my bike, then tread to the area to grab my timetable to tell we what displeasures I had awaiting me. I really hoped I didn't have to deal with all the annoyinng people in my class. Annoying people, they vexed me.

As I passed dead looking plants to the desk, I saw a woman who I saw was called Miss Cope. She seemed friendly when I stepped up to her and had grey hair that actually suited her quite well. Greeting me, her milky blue eyes shone with welcome that you get from your grandma when she offers you inside and asks if you want some cookies she made.

"Hello, I'm Luna Willowtree, I'm the new student from Coastal California." I shifted my tattered green backpack as she went away to get my timetable from the clustered room of paper.

She came back with a piece of paper in her hand and smiled warmly at me as she settled back down tho the office chair that creeked when sat on.

"Here you go, welcome to Forks. Remember to get the slip signed by all your teachers today." I greatfuly took it, then pivoted with my head down at the sheet as I walked out to first lession which was english with Mr Mason. Great, I loved english and reading.

"Thank the Goddess of Kama, it's lunch. Ugh." Today I was pestered by people asking loads of questions. I was not some exibit to be ogled at like a circus animal; ready to act on others whims! More so, I had met the boys that don't understand I'm not interested. At all. I don't think they understood that I wasn't into getting a boyfriend as that just leads to girls bitching behind your back because they liked that boy, that boy cheating on you for a girl with better looks and bust, and a whole load of other messy shenanigans. Well, some good did come out of it.

I met with a group that let me join in on them at lunch that consisted of Eric; mop of black hair and smart looking, but not geeky, Jessica; mid length brown hair and the typical gossip girl, Angela; genuinly nice person that has a geeky look, but still looks pretty with her long black hair and unblemished complexion, and ufortunately, Mike; blond hair and a lost puppy that follows someone around even though they have told him quite bluntly that there're not interested. By the the way, that someone was me.

Anyhow, this was how I ended up with all these people at lunch. Eating watermelon and stawberrys because, well, school food is toxic waste that is made to look pretty and edible sometimes,but it really isn't. Also, I was plant-based, which meant I didn't eat any animal products. Yes, there are such creatures who like I, am vegan or plant-based. People were amazed when I told them as they thought only weed-smoking hippies were vegan, or they never heard of the word.

While eating, I had to listen to Jessica gossip about"blah, blah, pink dress, blah, lipstick, blah, blah, so funny!". Yeah, I thought that my ears would bleed because of the pair of lungs on her.

I slummped on the hard chairs as I tuned out their voices and wondered what it would be like if aliens invaded... This is what I, and a lot of other people, do when they are bored. I tune them out and let my mind wonder, not interested in what's around me. That's until your surroundings change drastically.

I heard the cafe go quiet for a few moments as a group of people walked through the doors. They seemed to perfer being alone and moody in my opinion as the blond girl just glared down on other people with distaste. Well, actually, that was only the blond one, the rest seemed fine.

"Ow, they're the Cullens. The two blonds are siblings; Jasper and Rosalie. The other two are Alice and Emmett. Mr Cullen and his wife adopted them." Jessica yiped in my ear, excited at the prospect of a new gossip topic.

Suddenly, another boy walked in the cafe and joined the Cullens group. He had rusty coloured hair and extremely pale, I dare say white, coloured skin like the rest of his family. I wouldn't deny that he was handsome, or the rest of his family, not with how perfect his skin was with no blemishes, or how defined his jaw line was and his cheak bones were. I did admit that he was with no dout good looking, albeit I was not the typical girl that swoons at good looks on a boy. I had learnt the hard way not to judge a book by its cover...

All my life I have been different. I could rattle and shake things when I got really emotional when I was little. Of course my family just brushed it off as something else. However, it got worse, more powerful and unfortunately, more uncontrollable. Small shakes of the chairs would become tables tipping over, flickering of lights would become bulbs exploding, tremor of the glass would become windows shattering. It didn't help that it was connected to my feelings as if I was angry at someone, an unseen force could push them over, or an object could come flying at them. That's why I moved here; I sent a kid to hopstial because my powers made the whole room jolt from my energy that shatterd windows and flung furniture, which knocked him out cold.

That day I never felt so alone. I was abandoned by my family that consisted of my parents and little brother, jack, who was ten when I was sent away to Uncle Charlie, as I was too much of a danger, too much of a freak. I remembered how I was looked upon by fellow students, teachers, my friends...

That was why I started to lose my cool with Jessica Stanley as she started to spew bitter, hurtful words about the Cullens.

" You know, they're like, together-together. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. It's so weird, they're all just freaks to be honest. I think Mrs Cullen can't have kids, so yeah, all of them are far from normal." She had this spiteful smirk on her face as if she had gotten her confindence up by making callous remarks about people she didn't even know.

I gripped the table until my hands were chalk white as I glowered at the wicked and cruel girl infront of me. She just stared blankly at me, then dared to look confused at what was wrong.

The plastic lights started to flicker in the darkening cafe as monsterous storm clouds ate away at the sky. The buzzing of power could be heard over the curious voices of teenagers, wondering what was happening as water rippled in cups, then spilt on the tables.

" Um, guys, what's happening? Is it an earthquake or something?" Mike's eyes darted around the room as he clenched his blue sleeves with clammy hands and breathed in shallow gulps.

Snatching my bag, I raced to the exit that lead outside to the forest with a pulsing heart ringing in my ears. I didn't pay heed to the calls of my name, or the quizzical looks from the paled face family. I had to get out.

Droplets of salty water from the growing storm clouds shot down on my face and body, leaving not one part of me dry. Gasping, I ran like an athlete nearing the finishing line, but for me, there was no finish in sight or any glory to be won. Only torment was left for me.

I spurted past twisted bodys and green claws of the vegetation as my eyes watered, leaking down my cheeks as a silent river. I swatted my way through plants while the wind bent trees backwards and forwards, rattling them like bells. My power had gotten out of my ability, which made the sky growl and release a deathly strike of light to the murky forest around me.

Defeated, I crumpled to the mucous dirt, wishing that the downpour from the heavens would wash away myself and let me become something else, let me forget. I clasped my knees as I viewed my surroundings with glazed eyes and unsteady breath, trying to steady my trembling hands.

It was useless. I couldn't, and never would have, settle in anywhere without ruining it all because of the 'accidents' I made happen. It seemed like I had to live through life with my demonds trailing right behind me, forever bound to them.

That was the day where my fate was set, painted in a tragic fairy tale by the hands of the goddess Karma herself. It's the price I payed for magic; the Devil ensnaring me in the cobwebs of his trechery. That was the start of a magical girl's and deathly boy's fate together...


End file.
